


Morning Glory

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up turned on by a dream. </p><p>Sequel to "Nobody Else", but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this was re-posted.

Morning Glory

Harry woke up with a soft moan, his eyes shooting open as he was dragged back to reality from the very delicious dream he had just had, practically reliving what he and Louis had done the night before. 

Biting his lip, Harry slowly pulled back from Louis’ neck, looking at his boyfriend, who was still sound asleep by his side. Glancing down, Harry noticed that he had woken up with a slight problem, making him groan slightly as he studied Louis’ gorgeous sleeping form. 

Louis hadn’t undressed before they had fallen asleep the night before, and Harry was contemplating whether he should just try to be patient and wait for Louis to wake up before getting his little “problem” sorted, but then he remembered that Louis was such a heavy and long sleeper that he probably wasn’t going to wake up for another few hours, and Harry couldn’t wait that long because his cock was already painfully hard. And if he was going to make himself wait for another few hours, he would only be torturing himself. 

So making up his mind, Harry shifted to sit on his knees and reached down, unbuttoning Louis’ shirt slowly, button by button, his own erection throbbing harder with every inch of newly exposed skin. When he had gotten Louis’ shirt fully open, he gently pushed it down over Louis’ shoulders and down over his arms. 

After managing to get Louis’ hands to slip through the arms of his shirt, Harry very carefully pulled the shirt out from underneath Louis before throwing it to the floor. He then proceeded to straddle Louis’ waist, leaning down and pressing his lips gently against Louis’ chest, kissing and licking his way slowly down Louis’ chest and stomach.

The slightly older man moaned softly, but continued to sleep as Harry worked his way down his skin until he reached the top of Louis’ jeans, and Harry was amazed with the fact that Louis could manage to sleep through pretty much anything.

Reaching down, Harry unbuckled Louis’ belt, unbuttoned the button and slowly pulled down the zipper. He pressed a final kiss to Harry’s skin just below his navel before shifting further down Louis’ body, moving off of him to sit on his knees by Louis’ hips as he slowly pulled Louis’ pants and boxers all the way down his legs, managing to pull off his socks as well before completely removing Louis’ pants and boxers, throwing everything to the floor with Louis’ shirt.

Finally having Louis completely naked on the bed, Harry reached down to gently spread Louis’ legs before moving to settle himself between them, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. The slightly older man still didn’t wake up and Harry started to become incredibly impatient. 

So, feeling like he had already waited long enough, Harry reached down, grabbed a hold of his own throbbing erection and positioned himself against Louis’ entrance. Letting go of his erection, Harry pushed all the way inside of Louis in one long thrust, letting out a soft moan as Louis’ tightness enveloped him.

“Oh God!” Louis gasped as he finally woke up at the feel of Harry sliding into him, his eyes shooting open in surprise as he stared up at Harry, whose dark and wide eyes were gazing right back at him.

Harry let his gaze move down Louis’ body and to his member, watching with amazement as Louis’ cock went from being limp to growing fully hard in just a matter of seconds. Harry had never seen anyone grow that hard that fast and the sight of Louis’ now throbbing erection made his own twitch in happiness deep inside of Louis.

“Harry…” Louis moaned, letting his eyes drift closed as Harry quickly found a hard, fast pace as he thrust into Louis.

Louis was so heavenly tight around him and as Louis clenched, making himself even tighter, Harry’s head started to spin in pleasure.

“Fuck…” Harry moaned, leaning down and pressing his lips hard against Louis’, his lips forcing its way past Louis’ lips and into his mouth, finding Louis’ own tongue and instantly twirling itself around Louis’ tongue, making the slightly older man let out a loud moan.

Louis’ hands came up behind Harry’s back and his short nails dug themselves into the skin on the base of Harry’s spine. Harry growled at the feel of Louis’ nails digging into his skin, knowing that Louis knew exactly what that did to him. If Louis was going to pretend that he had no idea what effect that had on Harry, the smirk on his face was giving it away and Harry failed to hold back another growl.

Increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts, Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and pulled him back hard against himself every single time he thrust into him, smirking satisfied with himself as Louis cried out in pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you?” Harry growled, leaning down and scraping his teeth against the skin on the side of Louis’ neck. 

“Y-yes…” Louis stuttered, pushing his head back against the pillow to give Harry more access to his neck.

“Tell me how much you like it.” Harry demanded as he continued to pound into Louis, his fingers digging into Louis’ hips, watching in satisfaction as Louis’ face changed into a grimace of pure pleasure.

“I l-love it… I love it more than anything else… P-please, Harry, harder…” Louis moaned, and his voice was so pleading it sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“You sound like a little slut…” Harry muttered, smiling against Louis’ neck as he complied with Louis’ plead, thrusting harder and faster into him, groaning as it made Louis clench tighter around him.

“Are you a little slut, Louis?” Harry questioned, pulling back from Louis’ neck and looking down at him. Louis opened his eyes to meet Harry’s gaze, frantically nodding his head.

“Y-yes…” He stuttered. Harry angled himself slightly differently, aiming for that special spot deep inside of Louis, smiling to himself as Louis screamed when Harry hit that spot. 

“And whose slut are you, Louis?” Harry growled, leaning down and biting at Louis’ lower lip as he continued to pound into him hard and fast, aiming for Louis’ prostate with every thrust.

“Y-y-y-yours…” Louis stuttered in between his gasps, crying out in pleasure as Harry continued to hit that special spot inside of him spot on with every single thrust. 

Harry smirked, letting Louis’ lip slip out of his mouth and instead moving his lips down right by Harry’s ear, whispering. 

“Yeah? Show me who you belong to by coming all over yourself…” 

Louis didn’t need to be told twice.

Screaming Harry’s name at the top of his lungs as Harry pounded into him a few more times, Louis came all over his own stomach, as well as Harry’s, pushing his head back hard against the pillow and clenching his eyes shut as his orgasm washed over him.

The sight of Louis coming as well as the feel of Louis clenching impossibly tighter around him was all that Harry needed to reach his own climax, exploding inside of Louis only seconds later, emptying himself completely inside of Louis with his warm cum, both men trembling violently in pleasure as Harry continued to thrust into Louis and pull Louis back against him through their orgasms.

When all of his energy had drained from his body, Harry finally stopped moving and collapsed on top of Louis, resting his head on the pillow next to Louis’ head, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“Best way to wake up… Ever…” Louis gasps, his hands moving up Harry’s spine, tracing out patterns on the back of his shoulders with his fingertips. 

Harry smiled, pressing another kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I just couldn’t wait any longer seeing I woke up with a raging hard-on and I know how long you tend to sleep.” Harry explained as he nuzzled his face into the side of Louis’ neck.

“Don’t worry, I loved it. Just like I love it whenever you get like you got…” Louis smiled, smiling wider as Harry chuckled against his neck.

“You have such a kink for me being dominant like that... And for when I call you a slut.” Harry said.

“I can’t help it. It might be strange, but it just turns me on.” Louis admitted, moving his hands down Harry’s spine again, making the slightly younger man shiver at his touch.

“Well, I love your strange kinks.” 

Louis smiled.

“I’m glad. We should probably consider getting up, though…” Louis said with a reluctant sigh.

“On one condition.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ neck.

“What’s that?”

“You have to promise you’re going to wake me up like this sometime.” Harry continued, and Louis couldn’t hold back his grin as he let his hands move all the way down to Harry’s bum, grabbing his cheeks and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Oh, you bet I will.” 

Harry grinned happily against Louis’ neck at his words. He was looking forward to that already.


End file.
